Scars From The Past
by KendraxCrane
Summary: A cute one shot. Bruce and Jack Pre Joker meet on Christmas eve. Rated 'M' for underage kissing.


Disclaimer: I own no Batman Characters.

A/N: Okay, so this idea has been burning in the back of my mind for a few weeks now. I know this idea has been used a lot, but I thought I should just put my two cents in on it. It's the idea of Bruce and the Joker meeting when they were kids, then obviously, meeting when they grow up.

This is still a slash romance, but it's an underage one. Thats why I am giving it the 'M' rating.

I guess their ages would have to be around 8/9. Thats young, I know. She no full blown sex, thats just wrong. :]

No Rachel.

Inspired by the song 'Whole Lotta Love.' By Led Zeppelin, but preformed by Adam Lambert.

_____________

It was a cold December day in Gotham city, the sun shrouded in dark snow clouds, giving the city a luminous glow. Bruce Wayne was excited about Christmas, being only 9 years old, he had not noted that not every child in Gotham was as fortunate as he.

He and his Father, Thomas Wayne, were walking home from buying his Mother her Christmas gift, when Bruce bumped into a body the same size as him. Bruce fell back into his Father's legs. He opened his eyes to see who it was that made him fall. The first thing he saw were two big green eyes staring back at him, accompanied by a pale white face, the mouth covered by a scarf.

The boy looked to be around 8, a innocent, but guarded look on his face. Bruce smiled at the boy, but couldn't tell if the boy smiled back, the scarf was preventing him from seeing. "Hi. Sorry I bumped into you. My name's Bruce. What's yours?" Bruce held out his hand. The boy just looked at it. Bruce put his hand down.

"My name's Jack." The boy said, not very understandable through the scarf. Bruce smiled again. "Hi Jack. Again, sorry I bumped into you. It's just, the Christmas season gets me so hyper, I become oblivious to everything, ya' know?" Bruce's vocabulary impressed Jack.

"No, Bruce, I wouldn't know. I don't have a family to celebrate the holiday with." Jack said, tone icy. Bruce frowned. "Oh... Hey! I know, you can spend Christmas with my family." Bruce looked up at his Father. "Would that be okay, Daddy?" Bruce put on his sad puppy eyes. His Father nodded. "Of coarse, if Jack would like to have us as host's, I don't see why not." Thomas said to his son, Bruce's face lit up.

"Will, you? Please Jack, it would be lots of fun. Santa always brings me nice stuff for Christmas." Jack's eyes lit up a little. "Okay, if I'm not going to be trouble...."

"Of coarse not!" Bruce exclaimed. "Come on." He held out his hand for Jack, he(Jack) grabbed it, and they started running through the streets, Bruce leading the way back to Wayne manor. His Father trying hard not to loose sight of the boys.

When the manor came into view, Jack gasped. Bruce stopped and looked at him. "You like it?" Bruce asked, his tone more of a purr. "Hell yea." Jack breathed.

Bruce led the way up the path to the manor that sat on a hill. He pushed the doors open. "Mommy! Mr. Alfred! We're home!" Bruce's voice echoed through the hallways and ballrooms.

Jack then saw a very beautiful women make her way through one of the hallway's, coming up to Bruce hugging him. "Were is your Father, oh... And who is this cutie pie?" She asked, smiling and looking at Jack. "Hi Mommy, Daddy will be here in a few minutes, and this is Jack. Daddy said its okay if he stays through the holidays, Jack has no family to go to..." Bruce trailed off. "Oh dear... You poor thing." Martha Wayne cooed to Jack. "Well, we would be happy to have you Jack, and it's a pleasure meeting you."

Just then, Thomas walked in the front door. "Hey, sweetie." He said to his wife. "Hi, honey." She gave him a chaste peck. Alfred then walked out of the dining room with a sandwich for Bruce. "Here you are Mater Bruce, I thought you might be hungry. Oh... And who's this?"

"This is Jack, he will be staying with us for the holidays." Bruce smiled. Jack gave a small wave to the butler. "I guess I should go make another sandwich. What kind do you prefer Master Jack, ham or turkey?" Alfred asked. Jack started saying something, but no one really could understand him. "Here let me take that annoying scarf off you." Bruce said, ripping the scarf off Jack's mouth. Everyone gasped in unison as they saw just exactly what was under the scarf.

Jack's cheeks were horribly mutilated. Big scars going from one corner of his mouth to his ear. One on both sides. Giving the angel like a boy a devilish grin. Jack tried to cover his mouth. "Oh, Im so sorry!" He cried, dashing off into one of the corridors.

"Jack, wait!" Bruce called after him. He then ran after Jack, searching high and low for the boy, but not finding him. Then Bruce came to a light hallway. Decked with side tables and tiny crevices. Bruce never knew why there were weird slits in the wall. But he loved the advantage they gave when playing hide and go seek.

"Jack? Please, I'm really sorry I did that. I'm not scared of you." Bruce said. "Your not?" Came a whimpering voice from one of the cracks. Bruce peeked into the crack. "No, of coarse not. Now come out here. I want to see you." Slowly, Jack crawled out of the crack. Curling up into a ball against the wall.

Bruce sat in front of him. "Look at me." He commanded Jack. Jack slowly lifted his face. Bruce got a better look at the scars. "I'm sorry." Jack whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm ugly..."

"No, no. Your not ugly, Jack. And you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry, whoever did this to you is a horrible person. You didn't deserve... This." Bruce gestured to the scars.

"You... You don't think I'm ugly?" Jack whispered. "No! In fact, I think you have to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Really?" Jack questioned. "Really." Bruce assured. Then, to prove his point, kissed one of Jack's scars. Jack giggled softly. "That felt good." Jack said. So, Bruce kissed the other cheek, then got more daring, and kissed Jack on the lips.

"Come on, lets get some lunch." Bruce grabbed Jack's hand and lifted him up. They walked back to the main dining room. Thomas giving Jack the third degree on who gave him the scars, and why. Jack just said he had had them ever since he could remember, so he really didn't know.

After lunch, Bruce and Jack played out in the snow until if got dark, then they went inside for dinner.

The Christmas Eve roast was very delightful. Jack complimented Alfred on the great dinner, then it was the boy's bed time. "Jack, we have a few guest rooms, so just choose one that you like." Bruce said.

Jack looked at the floor. "Well, I was wondering... If I could sleep in your room. I really don't like being by myself." Jack blushed. Bruce smiled really big. "Sure! We can stay up and wait for Santa!" Bruce exclaimed, leading Jack up to his room.

Bruce's room really didn't look like a kids room at all. It had no loose toys laying around, the bed was made, and the floors were amazingly clean. "Here Jack, I have some night cloths that should fit you." Bruce dug around in a nightstand until he found a old pair of PJ's that were now to small for him.

Bruce blushed as Jack stripped down to his underwear. "See something you like, Mr. Wayne?" Jack teased, shaking his ass to push his statement. They both laughed. "Ew, Jack, your gross." Bruce giggled, but then decided to tease Jack back, by slapping his butt.

"Hey, no fair!" Jack yelled. Then he grabbed Bruce and they started a tickling fight. Jack soon got to into it, grabbing Bruce's face. Jack wasn't laughing anymore.

"Hey, hey. Look at me..." He slipped two fingers into Bruce's mouth. "...You wanna' know how I go_t_ these _scars_? My Father... He wasn't a very nice man. And one day he caught me with my hand down my pants. He didn't like that... Not. One. Bit. So, he grabs a kitchen knife from the sink, then threatens to 'cut it off'. When I plead him not to and promise he will never catch me again, he tells me to stop crying. Then... He slowly sticks the blade in my mouth and whispers in my ear 'Why so serious?'. Then he.... heh heh... He...."

Jack notices Bruce is crying, and immediately lets him go. "Bruce? Oh my god, I'm sorry, it was only s'pose to be a story. I'm really sorry." Jack grabs a quivering Bruce and sits him in his lap, smoothing down Bruce's hair. "Shh, it was only a story. I didn't mean to scare you." After a few moments, Bruce looks up at Jack.

"J-Jack? Did that really happen to you?" Bruce whispers. Jack purses his lips, think for a second. "No, no. Of coarse not." After Bruce composes himself, the boys finish getting dressed, and crawl into bed.

Bruce turned on his side to look at Jack, whose eyes were staring up at the ceiling. "What...?" Jack said, looking at Bruce, who was smiling away. "Nothing... You just really are beautiful..."

Jack turned on his side to face Bruce. "You pretty beautiful yourself, Mr. Wayne." Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy's heads came closer. Until their noses were touching. And finally, Jack closed the distance, and their lips met.

Jack rolled onto of Bruce, shoving his hand up Bruce's loose shirt, eliciting a moan from the boy. The boy's were not experts at this, but Jack knew that tongue was usually involved in this stuff, so he shoved his tongue into Bruce's mouth.

Bruce picked up on what he was suppose to do, and started sucking on Jack's tongue. Jack playing with the elastic band of Bruce's sweat pants.

They soon broke apart for needed air. "Y-ou think we could make it over to Santa's naughty list before the night is over?" Jack asked, in a not-to-eight-year-old-voice. "Wait. Jack, my Daddy told me that this kinda stuff is only for adults. Maybe we should stop." Bruce warned.

Jack whined. "Br_uuuceeeyy_, live a li-"

"No, please Jack?" Bruce pleaded. "Okay, yeah your right anyway." Jack said, smiling, but laying his head on Bruce's chest. This would have to suffice. It did.

"Ya' know what I want more than anything else this Christmas?" Bruce asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Your heart." Bruce pulled Jack's mouth to his for a loving kiss.

"Well, then tie my heart up in a bow and stick it under the Christmas tree, 'cause you have it."

_finis_

____________

A/N: Okay, so that last line was a bit cheesy, bot I hope you enjoyed it, all in all.


End file.
